Wanted To
by G.Ogilvie
Summary: SydSark I suck at summaries. Read & find out! Lol


He was alone with her. Again. Everytime he was around her, he felt like he couldn't breathe. They had been on the run for two days - but it felt like a lifetime. He wanted her to stay with him forever. But deep in his heart he knew - it was only a matter of time before Irina or the CIA finds them.   
  
For the first time in her life, Syd was afraid - really afraid. And it didn't help that she was alone with Sark. But he was the least of his problems. She wondered what Sark was thinking. She wished that she knew what his motives were - what was he planning? What was he going to do with her? At first Syd thought he was going to use her to take down the covent then kill her - but now she wasn't sure. He had went on the run with her afterall. She was tired. Whatever Sark is planning it can wait until tomorrow.  
  
Sark watched over her all night. He noticed that she kept frowning in her sleep. He wished things were different. In another life, it might've worked out. They were enemies, they had chosen different sides years ago. Yet they were sleeping in the same bed. On the run together. Sark emerged from his thoughts to find that Syd had rolled over in her sleep. Her leg was sitting on top of his and her arm was scretched across his chest. He sighed. If only she was his.....  
  
Syd woke up to find her body entangled with Sark's. He smiled, "Good morning, love." He said. "Did we?" Syd asked. She couldn't remember, the world was just coming into focus. She felt like she had been sleeping for days. "No," He replied. "Maybe you were dreaming, love." He said, with a childish glint in his eyes. Syd smiled then got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Sark smiled once she left the room. Things seemed to be going well between him and Syd. He had been hoping that Syd would look at him with the desire - the passion he felt for her. What would she do if he kissed her? Would she break away or would she kiss him back? He longed for her touch -   
  
She was in the kitchen, wearing only the tank top she slept in and yesterdays jeans. He looked at her, he looked deep into her soul. He had never felt anything this powerful. Sark was a man of logic, of facts. He didn't believe in soulmates but here he was looking at Syd - and he knew, in his heart, this was the woman he was meant to be with.   
  
She looked at him, his body was leaning on the door frame. He looked different - softer. She felt a rush of raw emotions. He was the ememy yet she wanted him. What am I thinking? She thought. Moments passed - then walked towards her, in slow motion. She felt him put his arms round her waist. She looked into his eyes. She knew he wanted her to kiss him, he wanted her to be the first to give in. Her knees felt weak. Silence - she held on, not wanting to admit, even to herself, that she wanted him to kiss her. He gave in, he brushed her lips softly wanting her to kiss him back. She did - slow then more passionate. They had wanted each other for so longer, it didn't matter now who gave in.  
  
Sark was smiling inside. Every touch completed him yet he wanted more. He wanted all of her - he wanted to stay in the moment forever. He stopped and so did Syd. He could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. Maybe he should stop before it's too late. He didn't want to hurt her - or maybe he didn't want her to hurt him. He whispered - "Will you stay...with me?" Syd looked at him, suprised at his softer, caring side. If she said yes, then it meant it was more than lust. If she sayed no, then she would never be able to feel Sark's gentle kiss and touch."Yes," she whispered. She pulled herself up around his waist while kissing him. Her legs were now wrapped around his body.   
  
He carried her to the bedroom. He wanted her - he couldn't imagine living without her.   
  
He sat her down on the bed. She removed her clothes until all she was wearing was her red silk pants. He looked at her, she had chose him. This was her choice - She kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his arms and placed them around her. He smiled - she wanted him so badly she was rushing things. "Take it slow, love. We have all night." He said with that same childish glint in his eye. He lay her down on the bed - "Let me," He whispered. He kissed her neck then slowly moved down to her breasts. He went slow savouring every touch. Mmm...he heard her mumble. He moved down to her stomach. His tongue danced in and out of her belly button. He moved his arms so he could remove her pants. He smiled as he felt the wetness. She was enjoying this. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She spread her legs for him. Syd had never wanted anything or anyone like this before. She knew Sark must be enjoying this, she noticed how he smiled when he noticed she was already wet from arousal. He kissed her thighs, the insides of her legs. He wanted to tease Syd - to see how long she could last. He kissed her one last time on the mouth then he worked his way down. He opened the lips and paused for a moment. He was turned on by the fact Syd didn't hide her desires, that she gave in. 


End file.
